Headwear can include various components, such as a crown and a visor (e.g., bill). One type of headwear is a hat, such as a cap or a baseball cap, in which the crown is traditionally formed of six (6) crown panels or 5/4/3/2 crown panels because the fabric is flat, unless the crown is specially hand-crocheted with yarn. However, the multiple crown panels are connected together using conventional attachment techniques, such as stitching or sewing. Such conventional manufacturing techniques increase the time, complexity and cost of assembling or manufacturing components of a cap together. These types of conventional caps also are restrictive in terms of head size ranges, and thus, must be made in many different sizes to accommodate different wearers. Furthermore, the materials used for the flat crown panels in these caps are susceptible to wrinkling, particularly those which use heavier fabrics.